


A normal day at at hospital

by little_dhampir



Series: The ship I didn't ship until I started writing it [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hospitals, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Medical Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Gwaine hurts himself and shows up at Percy's work.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: The ship I didn't ship until I started writing it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A normal day at at hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Go Team Sorcerers, we did it!

Percy loved being a nurse in a children's hospital. Sure, he often had to see little souls fight and then lose anyways but each child that managed to pull through, that left the hospital better than it was then when it arrived was a triumph. And like any other nurse would tell you, it was not only the doctors that made that happen. 

Percy was there when the kids were scared or hurting or just couldn't sleep at night and he loved being the one to help them. Some parents were surprised when he realised he was only a nurse, not expecting someone looking like him doing the job, but the children never were. They were just happy someone talked to them and played with them when the medical stuff got too scary, which was more often than not. 

Today had been one of those good days where all his patients had only needed minor attention, just a quick look from one of the doctors before Percy could sent them home with a colourful bandaid and a lolli.

His shift was nearly over, so he sat in an empty hospital room, looking through some files. One of the doctors, Aggravaine, was an especially lazy asshole who often forgot to take care of his patient files, so Percy had started looking over them whenever he had time. He often wondered how Aggravaine still worked here, he was neither a good doctor, nor good with children, but money and family connections often brought you far, even in the medical field. 

"Percy?" Freya, one of the other nurses, walked into the room. "There's someone asking for you." 

"Who?" Percy asked, immediately worried one of the discharged children had come back with complications. 

His worrying was lessand when Gwaine walked in behind her, that charming smile on his face that was clearly meant as an apology for following her instead of waiting like she had probably told him to. 

"Hey, aren't we supposed to meet tomorrow?" he asked.

They had finally talked, well more like texted, and decided to give whatever that was between them a shot, so they were meant to go on a date tomorrow. Percy was actually looking forward to it, giddy like a teenager. 

"Yeah, but I think I need your help," Gwaine said sheepishly as he lifted his shirt to reveal a bloody bruise on his lower stomach. 

"Jesus, Gwaine," Percy stood up and rushed towards his best friend. "What happened?" 

"Crashed with the bike. It's not too bad, there's another one on my arm but that one is smaller. I don't think I need a doctor but I was close by and you are way better at bandaging them up than I am so…" Gwaine told him. 

After a quick look Percy decided Gwaine was right in his judgement and left the room with Freya to get some antiseptic salve and some bigger bandaids. When he returned Gwaine was sitting on an empty bed, his shirt missing. Standing between his legs, Percy tried to act as if this was just another patient nurse situation and not his best friend who's erect dick he had seen and touched. Gwaine's belly muscles jumped when he covered the wound in salve and Percy had to fight to keep his cool. 

"You know, I've seen you in your nurse uniform before but now that I know how you look out of it, I realise it is quite a sexy uniform," Gwaine chitchated, unbothered by his own injuries. 

"It's not sexy, it's comfortable and practical and in a soothing colour," Percy dismissed Gwaine's claim. 

"Well maybe I like all of these things. Maybe I think it's sexy." 

"Yeah?" Percy asked, moving on to the bruise on Gwaine's arm. "All done," he said a minute later. 

"Really?" Gwaine asked, looking at the dinosaur bandaids now covering parts of his body. "What if I tell you something else is hurting?" 

"What?" Percy asked, slightly alarmed. Instead of a verbal answer Gwaine took his hand and brought it to his crotch. He was clearly hard, pressing against the tight jeans zipper. 

"Gwaine," Percy tried to warn him, despite not being able to pull his hand away. 

"What? I am your patient and I need help," Gwaine smirked. 

Percy looked at the door he had closed when he had come back in earlier and wondered for a second how big the chances were of someone coming in again. Deciding they were slim enough, he opened Gwaine's zipper and pulled Gwaine's cock out. Once more he was left flabbergasted at how pretty it was, hot and hard and leaking for him. 

"You really like that uniform, don't you?" he asked as he began to jerk his best friend off. 

Gwaine hissed a breathless yes, throwing his head back in pleasure. Percy couldn't stop himself from going down on his knees, bringing his mouth closer to the hard flesh in front of his face. Gwaine moaned when Percy took him in his mouth, finally returning the favour. 

He loved the way Gwaine felt in his mouth, hot and hard and wanting. Bopping his head up and down, he let Gwaine thrust in his mouth, taking everything Gwaine gave him willingly. He knew Gwaine was close, his hands grabbing Percy's shoulders. 

"Fuck, Percy, your mouth," Gwaine moaned and came. Percy swallowed, enjoying the bitter taste. Pulling back, he stood up again and kissed Gwaine. 

"Percy?" Freya opened the door, just in time to see Percy end the kiss. 

"Yeah," he asked sheepishly, glad Gwaine's back, and opened fly, were turned towards her. 

"Aggravaine is looking for you."

"Thanks," Percy replied, holding his breath till she left. 

When she did, Gwaine started to giggle which turned into a full body laugh when Percy looked at him disapprovingly. 

"This really was the last time we did this in public."


End file.
